


Personal Musings

by robotkeychain



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Parents!Au, canon!au, florist!suchen, kid!vmin, online friends!au, prince!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotkeychain/pseuds/robotkeychain
Summary: A never ending collection of drabbles from my years of being a writer. Most were originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. 2, suchen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 3, 2015. Prompt: I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Jongdae has a problem. His problem is shorter than him but not by much, has the brightest smile, and is the nicest person he has ever met. His problem is Kim Junmyeon, his boss.

Jongdae can’t seem to keep his eyes off of Junmyeon. It’s only been a week into his job at the flower shop and Jongdae is going _insane_. He assumed that, since Junmyeon was the boss, he wouldn’t see much of the elder, but he was wrong. Junmyeon is around almost all of the time, tending to the flowers and answering questions that Jongdae couldn’t answer.

The shop is new, so Jongdae is the only worker there besides Junmyeon. He works a full shift, too, meaning he sees Junmyeon for nine hours straight. On the plus side, Jongdae has gotten much closer to the elder in a matter of days. When there aren’t any customers, they would both lean against the counter and just talk. This is when Jongdae notices the small things about Junmyeon, like how he automatically brings his hand up to cover his mouth when he laughs, or how he runs his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, or even how his eyes-

Jongdae is so screwed.

At closing time, Junmyeon places his hand on Jongdae’s lower back, telling the other that he wants to talk to him in his office. Jongdae nods, busying himself by watering the plants. It’s not unusual for Junmyeon to want to keep him a bit after closing time; they usually talk about the flower sales and which ones to order the next time.

Junmyeon waits until Jongdae flips the open sign to ‘closed’ and shuts off the main lights before gesturing to his office. Jongdae leads the way and Junmyeon closes the door behind them, locking it.

The office is not spectacular, consisting of only a desk, a filing cabinet, and several plants. The smell of the gardenias and jasmine placed in the room fill the air. Junmyeon walks over to his desk, leaning against it, and Jongdae stands in the middle of the room. Neither of them say anything for several moments, Junmyeon staring at Jongdae and the latter’s gaze purposely not meeting the other’s.

“The magnolias are selling out pretty quickly,” Jongdae blurts out, the tension and silence becoming unbearable. “We should probably-”

“Jongdae.” Junmyeon cuts in. Jongdae flinches. “Come closer.”

Jongdae comes forward, tentatively. Junmyeon sighs and drags the other forward by his belt buckle. Jongdae lets out a surprised yelp and Junmyeon stands, their bodies just centimeters apart. Junmyeon places his hand on the other’s neck, leaning towards Jongdae, and this is everything the latter has been wanting for the past week but-

“What are you doing?” Jongdae blurts out. Junmyeon pauses and the smirk that appears his face is nothing like the Junmyeon he’s been working with and it’s _fucking hot_.

Junmyeon leans in again but completely ignores Jongdae’s mouth, instead placing his lips close to the younger’s ear. **“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”**

Junmyeon turns his head to brush his lips against Jongdae’s jaw and the latter lets out a small moan. Junmyeon pulls away only to properly kiss Jongdae. It’s slow at first until the elder impatiently swipes his tongue along Jongdae’s lip. Junmyeon tilts his head to press in closer, licking into the other’s mouth. Junmyeon’s hand tightens its grip on Jongdae’s nape and Jongdae wraps his arms around Junmyeon, pulling him closer. Jongdae’s hands drift up, unbuttoning Junmyeon’s shirt, and the elder pulls away, glancing down. He laughs lightly, entwining his hands with Jongdae’s. Junmyeon presses a chaste kiss to Jongdae’s mouth.

“Let’s get dinner.” Jongdae pouts, his hair disheveled and lips a dark red.

“You’re such a tease,” Jongdae mutters as Junmyeon pulls him toward the door. Junmyeon turns back to Jongdae, half of his shirt unbuttoned, the smirk back on his face, and winks.

Jongdae is so screwed.


	2. 3, krisho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on April 5, 2015. Prompt: We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

Kim Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon….

Yifan repeats the name over and over, hoping he won’t forget it and mess up a blind date _again_. He doesn’t want a repeat of two weeks ago.

When Yifan arrives at cafe, the sky is dark and thunder rumbles in the distance. He scowls, muttering about incorrect weather forecasts. He adjusts the glaringly blue tie around his neck, the item matching his blind date’s. Yifan steps inside and takes a glance around, hoping to spot someone in the same blue tie. However, no one else has one on; in fact, the only person with anything remotely blue on is a male sitting near the giant window at the front of the cafe. He wears a pale blue button down and has light brown hair but looks younger than Yifan assumes his date is. Nevertheless, Yifan makes his way to the table, taking the seat across from the other.

“Kim Junmyeon?” Yifan says questioningly. The other’s gaze snaps to Yifan.

“That’s me. And you’re… Wufan, right?” Junmyeon bites his lower lip, his eyebrows scrunching up. “That’s not your name, is it?”

“It’s Yifan.” Junmyeon ducks his head, embarrassed. It’s cute. “To your defense, though, there are people that call me Wufan, so you weren’t wrong.”

Junmyeon smiles, an apologetic look on his face. “Yifan. Got it. Sorry about the tie, by the way. I couldn’t find it anywhere and this is the bluest thing I have in my closet.”

Yifan waves a hand in dismissal. “It’s fine, that just means I don’t have to wear it.”

He pulls off his tie in one smooth motion, pocketing it. Yifan unbuttons the top button of his shirt and folds the sleeves up to his elbows.

“You look better,” Junmyeon comments offhandedly.

Before Yifan can reply, a waitress comes over, prompting them for their orders. As she leaves, Junmyeon turns back to Yifan, a small smile on his lips.

“So, tell me about yourself. Yixing told me you’re a businessman of sorts?”

Yifan nods, pausing a moment as the waitress comes back with their coffee. “Yixing told me you’re a writer.”

Junmyeon laughs, glancing down at his lap as he forces down his amusement. “That man exaggerates too much. I’m a _teacher_ who also happens to write during his free time.”

“What do you teach?”

Junmyeon shrugs, his eyes drifting to the steam rising from his coffee. “Statistics. It’s really not that interesting.”

An awkward silence falls between them and Yifan turns his gaze out of the window, watching the rain pour down harshly. Lightning briefly flashes, followed by loud thunder.

“Yixing said you might be uptight and boring,” Junmyeon blurts out, his finger tracing the rim of his cup. He keeps his gaze on the table and Yifan can see a faint blush spreading along his cheeks.

“Yixing said you would be perfect for me.”

“Am I?” Yifan chokes on his coffee and Junmyeon grins. After that, everything is much more relaxed; Yifan learns that Junmyeon can be very passionate about certain things, even going on a tangent about perception and how color is seen, and Yifan, in turn, shares his love for drawing and basketball. Sometime during their conversation, Junmyeon had casually placed his hand over Yifan’s, his significantly smaller hand covering Yifan’s larger hand. The storm continues in the background, lightning flashing again.

An hour and a half passes and the employees start to eye the pair, trying to subtly say they’ve been loitering for too long. Yifan catches on almost immediately and taps Junmyeon’s palm. The younger’s gaze flicks to him.

“I know it’s raining, but I think we should be leaving. We’ve been in here for too long.”

Junmyeon’s eyes light up. “Of course! My apartment is a five minute walk from here, if you’re okay with walking there.” Yifan raises an eyebrow and Junmyeon quickly adds, “Just so you won’t have to wait out in the rain.”

They make their way over to the door, Yifan eyeing the rain with distaste. “Ready?”

Junmyeon nods and Yifan fully notices their height difference, how Junmyeon fits right under his chin. Yifan reaches out and their hands automatically clasp together. He opens the door and they rush out, Junmyeon letting out a small laugh as the rain drenches their clothing.

“Lead the way, Junmyeon.” The younger tugs on Yifan’s hand, turning left. Thunder sounds in the distance. “If we run-”

“I think we should just walk.” Junmyeon cuts in. A sheepish look spreads across his face and he bites his lip. “I’ve always wanted to just stand out in the rain.”

**“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”**

Junmyeon’s face falls and he turns away. “Never mind, it was stupid anyway. Let’s go.”

Yifan feels a twinge of guilt as Junmyeon picks up his pace. When they arrive at Junmyeon’s apartment building, the younger turns, stopping both of them from standing under the cover jutting out of the building. The rain fills up the silence between them, faint rumbling adding to the noise. Junmyeon nervously runs a hand through his hair, slicking back his bangs.

“I-I’ve always wanted to try something.”

Yifan’s unspoken question is answered when Junmyeon pulls him down, his lips grazing the other’s. Junmyeon pulls back slightly, looking into Yifan’s widened eyes.

“Was that too much?”

Yifan responds by untangling their hands, opting to wrap his arm around Junmyeon’s waist and pull him closer until they’re flush against one another. Yifan bends down and kisses Junmyeon properly, the rain pouring down on them becoming an afterthought. They pull away and Junmyeon is grinning, his hand resting on Yifan’s nape.

“A kiss in the rain?” Yifan asks, his smile matching Junmyeon’s. “Really?”

Junmyeon laughs, his voice melodious and absolutely _perfect_. Yifan’s heart races and he can feel a cold coming when he fully dries off but could not care less. As Junmyeon leads Yifan into the building, the latter makes a mental note to thank Yixing for setting them up.


	3. 4, suchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on July 21, 2015.

Jongdae shifts in his seat again, glancing down at his phone. He unlocks it and flicks to his text messages, scrolling through the last couple of messages between Junmyeon and himself. He grins, biting his lip before closing his phone and shoving it back in his pocket. Jongdae runs a hand through his hair nervously.

Jongdae spots Junmyeon several meters away and the breath catches in his throat. Junmyeon's face visibly brightens when his eyes lock with Jongdae's.

"Hi." Junmyeon takes a seat across from Jongdae, biting his lip to suppress his grin.

"Hi." Jongdae takes in the other's short, short hair, the sunlight shining through the window on the right highlighting Junmyeon's brown eyes, the way Junmyeon licks his bottom lip every so often. His heart thumps soundly in his chest.

"You cut your hair," Jongdae blurts out after a beat of silence.

"Oh, right." Junmyeon's hand runs through his hair, smiling sheepishly. "I guess you never knew about that."

Jongdae nods. A comfortable silence falls between them as Junmyeon looks around, observing the cafe Jongdae has been to for years.

"I can't believe you're real." Junmyeon's gaze snaps to Jongdae, giving him a questioning look. Jongdae shrugs, fighting back a smile. "I always had this small suspicion that you're a sixty year old creep or something. But I'm happy you're not. You're... real."

"We've video chatted, Jongdae. You know what I look like and vice versa." Junmyeon smiles amusedly.

Jongdae shrugs. "You never know."

Jongdae takes Junmyeon to a nearby park as the sun lowers on the horizon, a warm orange glow cast on the entire area. As they watch the sun slowly set on a bench, Jongdae reaches over, linking his pinkie with Junmyeon's.

"I feel like I'm meeting a friend I haven't seen in years." Junmyeon glances at Jongdae as he continues, "Same awkward lines we aren't sure if we can cross, same familiar banter and feeling of security. I'm really happy I decided to send you a message on Tumblr that one fateful day."

Junmyeon smiles softly, his eyes on the darkening sky around them. "We're kind of like old exes randomly bumping into each other, too. Unsure affectionate gestures," and Junmyeon's hand shifts to fully entwine with Jongdae's, "strange lingering feelings, and a weird sense of unfamiliarity."

Jongdae's breath hitches and he abruptly stands up, almost pulling Junmyeon out of his seat. "I want to bring you somewhere."

Junmyeon doesn't ask any questions as Jongdae leads him into the thicket of oak trees, following a memorized path. They emerge on the other side in a grassy field, devoid of trees and bushes. Trees loom behind them and Jongdae pulls Junmyeon further away into the sinking sunlight shining through the trees circling them.

"I come here all of the time," Jongdae says, coming to a stop in the middle of the field, "whenever I want to clear my head or just have some alone time. I've never shown this place to anyone else."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky." Junmyeon looks up to the stars beginning to show, closing his eyes briefly to take in the feel of the surroundings. Jongdae stares at Junmyeon's profile lined by the sunlight filtered through the trees.

"Pictures don't do you justice, you know," Jongdae muses, swinging their linked hands that join together perfectly. "You're absolutely beautiful." Jongdae feels Junmyeon's grip tighten slightly and he keeps going. "I thought that I would have a chance of being the better looking one in this relationship," Junmyeon interrupts with a bark of laughter, "but I was wrong. You're positively ethereal."

"Jongdae..." Junmyeon looks over, catching the other's gaze.

"You know, I had my first kiss here." Jongdae grins, stepping closer to Junmyeon.

"I thought you said no one but you-"

Jongdae pushes that last step to clumsily press his lips to Junmyeon's, feeling the latter suck in a sharp breath.

Junmyeon pulls away slightly, his cheeks tinted pink, muttering, "You cheesy little fucker." 

"There's the Junmyeon I spent months chatting online with," Jongdae teases, resting his forehead on the elder's. Junmyeon scoffs, reaching up to pull Jongdae close by the nape and kiss him again.


	4. 5, taejin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on August 26, 2015. Based off of the Blanket Kick performance.

The adrenaline courses through Taehyung’s veins, the screams from his fans leaving a massive smile on his face. The dance moves are just muscle memory to him, now; Blanket Kick had been one of the easier dances he had had to learn.

The fanservice had been planned out since the beginning. Taehyung would pull Seokjin in close, press their foreheads together, maybe a kiss on the cheek if they were daring enough.

As Taehyung rests his hand on the nape of Seokjin’s neck, the hair unbelievably soft, something inside himself just _clicks_ , screaming at him about how right this feels. He pulls the elder to himself, staring at Seokjin’s exaggeratingly pursed lips. Seokjin gets closer and closer and instead of turning his head as planned, Taehyung closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Seokjin’s.

Taehyung anticipates Seokjin pulling away, letting his grip on the elder loosen. Instead, Seokjin’s hand rests briefly on Taehyung’s hip, away from the eyes of the audience, as he smiles into the kiss.

The screams of the fans are deafening.

They eventually pull away and Taehyung is unable to meet Seokjin’s eyes for the rest of the concert.

After the concert, they all pile into the van. Taehyung steps in first, sitting in the back. He rests his head back, closing his eyes as his body relaxes into the seat. Someone sits next to him and he’s squished further into the corner as a third person gets into the backseat. The van begins to move when everyone is seated inside, the vehicle silent save for the mix of music blaring out of several members’ headphones.

Taehyung is about to fall asleep when a pinkie links with his, jolting him into consciousness. He opens his eyes and looks over to see Seokjin sitting next to him, his earphones in as he scrolls through his iPod. He glances down at their hands, his heart beat loud in his ears.

Taehyung experimentally shifts his hand, fully entwining it with Seokjin’s. Seokjin looks over, smiling softly when his eyes meet Taehyung’s, and offers an earbud. He accepts it, placing it in his left ear and the elder’s still in his right ear. Seokjin scoots even closer to Taehyung and Hoseok shifts in his seat next to Seokjin, facing the window.

Seokjin hands Taehyung his iPod and lifts their joined hands so they rest on the younger’s thigh.

“I never expected my first kiss with you to be in front of thousands of our fans,” Seokjin muses quietly as a random song blasts in their ears. Taehyung reddens, sinking in his seat.

“I’m sorry hyung, really, I was just-”

“Let’s talk about this later, okay?” Seokjin squeezes his hand reassuringly. Taehyung is nervous the rest of the ride back to the dorms, wishing he could take back his moment of impulse, while Seokjin is warm on his right, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder and idly tapping out beats on his knee.

Seokjin pulls Taehyung into the bedroom he shares with Yoongi the moment they arrive at their dorm.

“Did you mean it?” Seokjin blurts out the moment the door is closed and locked. “Or was it just fanservice?”

“I-” and Taehyung remembers all of the times he had pulled Seokjin close because he craved the elder’s touch, when he would catch himself staring at Seokjin’s lips or neck, when his heart would beat faster when the elder’s smile was directed to him. “I definitely meant it. I like you, hyung, more than just a friend.”

Seokjin smiles, taking a step towards Taehyung. “Good. I was worried for a while, thinking it was all for the fans.” He steps even closer, the younger rooted in his spot. Seokjin is close enough that Taehyung barely has to reach out to hold the elder’s hand.

Seokjin leans in and Taehyung panics because _what? Seokjin likes me back?_ until he remembers that every time his eye had caught Seokjin’s it was because the elder was looking first and Seokjin’s hugs would always linger just that one moment longer and Seokjin’s smile would be just slightly brighter when towards him and Taehyung realizes how much of an idiot he has been for the past months so he also leans forward, eyes falling shut as their lips meet.

Taehyung’s arms reach up to wrap around Seokjin’s neck, pulling him closer. Seokjin’s hands rest on Taehyung’s waist, a comfortable warmth. Their mouths move hesitantly against each other and Seokjin moves away after a while, licking his bottom lip. Taehyung’s eyes follow the movement and he presses another kiss to Seokjin’s lips, and another and another until a knock on the door breaks them apart.

“Are you two done in there?” Yoongi calls from the other side of the door. “Sleeping on a couch isn’t as comfortable as I would like it to be.”

Seokjin laughs, his grip on Taehyung’s waist tightening momentarily before he pulls away, opting to take the younger’s hand. He quickly kisses Taehyung’s cheek before walking over and unlocking the door for Yoongi.

“Finally,” Yoongi mutters, but the corners of his mouth tilt up to show he’s not annoyed. He pats Taehyung on the back, hard, before face planting on his bed.

The adrenaline from recent events starts to wear off Taehyung, struggling to stifle his yawns. Seokjin’s hand in his is a warm and comfortable weight, something he can crave for without anymore second thoughts.


	5. 6, sulay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 26, 2016. Prompt: #18 with Suho and Lay? (It's a weird ship but...I like it...)

The sunlight shining through the window hurts Junmyeon’s eyes.

He turns over in bed to face Yixing, eyes tracing over the faint dip in his cheek and the swell of his bottom lip. He resists touching, not wanting to wake up the younger from his seemingly peaceful sleep.

Yixing’s eyes slowly open anyway. A lazy grin pulls at the corners of Yixing’s mouth and hope blooms in Junmyeon’s chest that maybe-

“Today’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

Junmyeon’s heart drops. The cold weather seeping through the walls contrasts greatly with the May Yixing remembers it as. Yixing doesn’t even notice.

Junmyeon steels himself for the explanation as he muses in his head. _How will Yixing react this time? Silence? Denial? Tears? Should I even be telling him this when ultimately he’ll forget again?_

“Not quite, Xing,” Junmyeon replies softly, letting himself run his fingers through Yixing’s soft black hair. Yixing’s eyebrows scrunch and Junmyeon is tempted to rub away the lines appearing on his forehead.

“Really? I was so sure, I even made myself reminders on my phone-” Yixing reaches out for his device and Junmyeon doesn’t stop him.

Junmyeon watches as the screen lights up Yixing’s face, as his eyes flicker over the time and date glaring back harshly. The look of confusion that passes over the other’s face before melting into defeat.

“Oh,” he breathes out, and he looks over Junmyeon’s shoulder to see the frost covered window.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says just as softly, just to say something. He pulls Yixing closer and can feel the younger’s heartbeat race and his breathing falter as he splays his hand flat against Yixing’s back. Yixing’s hand reaches up to tightly grip Junmyeon’s shirt.

“I’m sorry.” Hot tears soak into the elder’s shirt. Junmyeon just shakes his head, pressing his lips to the top of Yixing’s head.


	6. 7, yoonjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 27, 2016. Prompt: “don’t listen to them. don’t you ever listen to them.” + yoonjin!!

Yoongi knows. He watches as Seokjin’s face immediately falls and he _knows._ The MC just laughs at whatever half-assed comment he made in passing that Yoongi ignored and turns to another member.

His hands clench into fists and he watches as Seokjin bends his head down slightly, ruffling his bangs over his eyes. He’s smiling again, but it’s smaller and doesn’t quite capture the happiness it’s supposed to.

At their dorms, Yoongi catches Seokjin reading comments from fans. He backtracks and hovers over the elder’s shoulder but Seokjin quickly minimizes the screen, almost breaking his laptop as he slams the lid down.

They stare at each other in silence, Yoongi quirking his eyebrow a bit and Seokjin biting his lip before sagging in defeat, releasing his death grip on the laptop. Yoongi reopens the device and easily enters in the password, clicking on the window Seokjin was just on.

It’s a youtube video. There are floods of comments on Seokjin, and even though Yoongi can’t quite understand the English, there are a plethora Korean comments to make up for it. Yoongi reads comment after comment of “it’s true, Seokjin is pretty useless” and “how is he a visual, Taehyungie is so much more handsome” and “can’t sing, can’t dance, isn’t even acting…”

There’s a slow simmering anger building up in Yoongi’s veins. Some replies are of fans defending Seokjin, refuting the statements or just blatantly cursing them out, but most are from fans who are agreeing, comparing the members, comparing _Seokjin_ , as if he weren’t a human.

Yoongi doesn’t even realize he’s clenched his hands again until Seokjin’s unraveling his fingers, replacing the empty air with his warm palm.

“It’s fine, Yoongi, really, I see these all of time-”

“ _Fine?!_ Are you crazy? Hyung, they’re just spewing the worst about you, and others are _agreeing-_ ”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Yoongi looks at Seokjin in disbelief and the elder continues. “I know I’m not a good singer or dancer and that’s why I work and practice so hard to be able to keep up with the rest of you.”

“Hyung-”

“I don’t want to hold you guys back so I have to work extra hard.” Yoongi doesn’t miss the slight falter in his voice as he says those words.

“Hyung, _listen._ You are absolutely amazing the way you are. Sure, you’ll never be able to sing like Jungkook or dance like Hoseok but it’s because you’re not them. You’re _Seokjin,_ the most caring and talented and beautiful person I’ve ever met. So please, **don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them**.”

Yoongi tilts Seokjin’s chin towards him. “Promise me you’ll never change because of what they say.”

Seokjin nods, and as he blinks, a tear slides down his cheek. Yoongi gently wipes it away with his thumb and pulls the elder to his chest.


	7. 8, jinsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 27, 2016. Prompt: yOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE CRACK SHIPS AND ANGST?? SEOKJIN/KYUNGSOO “what happened doesn’t change anything.”

Kyungsoo wakes up to white walls and stiff sheets. There’s a dull pain in his shoulder and a nurse steps into the room. She asks standard questions, name, age, date, so on; meanwhile, the memories slowly trickle back into Kyungsoo’s mind.

The nurse catches his attention when she says someone’s waiting outside for him. She leaves and _he_ enters.

Seokjin. Kim fucking Seokjin, his rival in cooking, in singing, in acting, in _everything._ That perfect motherfucker that waltzed into Kyungsoo’s life during high school and never left.

The person that also just saved Kyungsoo’s life.

“You’re awake!” Seokjin says, a bright smile on his face and an equally bright pink cast around his arm. “I had to beg to be able to come and see you.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo attempts to sound scathing but he sounds small and unsure and he wants to tear his hair out.

“Because I care about you, of course!” Seokjin’s smile is blinding and Kyungsoo just wants to be alone in the dark. “And I had to make sure I didn’t break my arm for nothing.”

Seokjin is trying to make a joke, Kyungsoo faintly acknowledges. It’s disgusting.

“I’m fine, Jin.” Kyungsoo flinches as the nickname causes Seokjin to light up even more. Fuck this. “I’m great! I’m perfectly fine. You can leave now.”

“Nooo,” Seokjin whines, and is he- is he using aegyo?? “I want to stay here with you.” Seokjin is suddenly closer and Kyungsoo curses out loud.

Seokjin grabs Kyungsoo’s hand with his uninjured one and Kyungsoo reacts by grasping the other’s hand tighter.

“ **What happened doesn’t change anything.** ” Kyungsoo blurts out. Seokjin just hums, nodding along as he smiles fondly and runs a thumb over Kyungsoo’s.

“I still hate you.” Seokjin laughs softly and brings Kyungsoo’s hand to his lips.

“Whatever you say, _fiancé._ ”


	8. 9, suchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 27, 2016. Prompt: Chen and Suho, “I’m not cut out for this.”

Junmyeon can feel his smile becoming more and more forced. He’s barely had any sleep, he’s been having prominent headaches, everything’s been piling up and he’s _tired._

It’s not even the physical tiredness (but he has that too); Junmyeon just feels so worn out. The weight of being the leader and taking the brunt of the blame when things go wrong and accepting the public ridicule he receives is starting to get to him.

All he hopes is that the members don’t notice.

They do anyway.

Junmyeon can see it in the way they tiptoe around him and attempt to be on their best behavior. He wouldn’t mind it so much if it didn’t annoy him. Junmyeon isn’t fragile; he doesn’t like being thought as so and quite frankly, their efforts are giving him more stress.

He feels weak. Useless. He feels like he has to be taken care of, not the other way around.

All of the pent up stress explodes one day during practice, when Jongdae is patting away the sweat beading up on his forehead.

“Stop!” Junmyeon shouts, shoving Jongdae away. The younger stumbles back and the practice room is silent, Junmyeon’s cracked voice echoing in the room.

Junmyeon takes in a deep breath. “Ten minute break.”

All of the members shuffle out of the room except Jongdae. He watches the elder with an expectant gaze.

“I’m sorry, Jongdae. Please, just- leave me alone for now.”

“No.” Jongdae’s voice is defiant and Junmyeon really shouldn’t have expected anything else.

Junmyeon sighs, sliding down the mirrors lining the walls. “ **I’m not cut out for this.** ”

Jongdae comes over to sit next to him. “For what?”

“ _This._ ” Junmyeon gestures around. “Everything. I’m not a good leader. I’m not even a good _idol._ It feels like everything is bearing down at me all at once and I just can’t take it anymore.”

“Jun… You’ve got to stop beating yourself up like this. You’re an amazing leader. You take care of us and you handle all of the extra duties that come along with being a leader wonderfully. You do so much for us and we’re so grateful. We just want to help you as much as possible.” Jongdae nudges Junmyeon. “Please let us help you in any way we can.”

Junmyeon doesn’t answer, just rests his head on Jongdae’s shoulder, but Jongdae likes to think that the way the tension in the elder’s body seeps out is enough.


	9. 10, namseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 28, 2016. Prompt: "Shit, are you bleeding!?" - JHope and Namjoon, please?

In retrospect, Hoseok could’ve handled the situation much better.

He could’ve thought things through, could’ve actually waited for Jimin’s cue to enter and start shooting. Could’ve actually _listened to orders._

Instead, here he is, the goddamn traitor holding him at gunpoint as Jimin mutters profanities under his breath, trying to get Hoseok out of this.

Hoseok’s com is suddenly quiet and he panics. Jimin almost never shuts up, especially after he blatantly disobeys orders, and Hoseok is fearing the worst.

Luckily, Hoseok is just a bit of a pessimist.

There’s the telltale click of a gun but it’s not from the man grinning wickedly at Hoseok. No, it’s from the man standing even further behind, a man that Hoseok immediately recognizes.

The traitor swivels around and sees Namjoon staring back at him, a smirk of his own on his face. He quickly raises his gun but Namjoon is faster, shooting the other clear through his skull.

Hoseok lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and goes up to Namjoon, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

“Man, I sure as hell am lucky I’ve got you.” Namjoon rolls his eyes, a smile creeping onto the corners of his mouth, as Jimin huffs and bitches at Hoseok for “getting your ass in danger _again._ ”

“Come on Namjoon, let’s leave this dingy place and grab some-” as Hoseok tries to take a step forward, Namjoon’s knees buckle, and they both collapse onto the floor.

“What the fuck?” Hoseok’s eyes search around and spots the blood beginning to seep from Namjoon’s side. “ **Shit, are you bleeding?!** ”

Namjoon groans. “I bet that prick nicked me before I killed him. It’s fine, it probably just grazed my skin.”

“We better get you to medical quickly. Hey Jimin-”

“Already on it, Hoseok. Just try to stanch the bleeding until they arrive.”

Hoseok gathers his senses enough to pull off his shirt and rip it into something resembling a bandage, pressing the fabric against Namjoon’s waist.

“You should just start bringing real bandages,” Namjoon muses, “because I seem to always get injured when I have to save your ass.”

Hoseok huffs. “You’re always blaming me.” Hoseok shifts his hand, glancing at the fabric, and notices the blood has soaked all the way through, sticking to his palm.

Namjoon winces. “I guess he didn’t just graze me, huh?”

“Hey, you’ll be fine, okay?” Hoseok’s thoughts turn dark and he shakes his head slightly. “Who else is going to save my uncooperative ass time and time again?”

Namjoon laughs, followed by a cough and Hoseok doesn’t miss the blood dotting the other’s lip. Fortunately, medical enter the warehouse before Hoseok can delve into his wicked thoughts.

Jungkook tends to Namjoon and Seokjin pulls Hoseok away, checking for any wounds on him. Hoseok watches as Namjoon is pulled onto a stretcher and wheeled away, the other’s blood itching the skin of his palm.

 


	10. 11, 2seok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 6, 2016. Prompt: #7. laughing kiss + 2seok because the world deserves more 2seok!!

Hoseok doesn’t even quite remember what they’re laughing about, just that Seokjin is _right there,_ beside him, his cheeks a pleasant shade of rose and his hiccuping laugh echoing in the practice room. They’re close, thighs pressed together and Seokjin leans in closer to slap Hoseok’s leg. Hoseok’s laugh falls quiet, his eyes flickering over the expanse of the elder’s skin, and when Seokjin turns to the side, laughter still etched on the corners of his mouth, Hoseok kisses him.

Granted, Hoseok misses a bit and catches Seokjin’s lower lip between his own, Seokjin’s teeth almost sinking into Hoseok’s upper lip in surprise. He pulls back, warmth licking up the sides of his neck and cheeks. Hoseok’s about to apologize when Seokjin tugs him closer, hands fisted in his shirt, and kisses him again, lips fitting together more easily.

Hoseok’s brain promptly short circuits. Seokjin’s lips are soft, impossibly soft after dancing for hours. Hoseok can’t help but smile and Seokjin starts giggling again, his mouth stretching too wide and breaking the kiss. Laughter spills into the air and Hoseok runs a hand through Seokjin’s hair, resting it on the elder’s nape and twisting his fingers through his hair.

“What’s so funny?” Their foreheads rest against each other and Seokjin takes in a deep breath, lets out a small hiccup.

“I didn’t expect our first kiss to happen like this.” Seokjin grins. “I was hoping for something more romantic, like an exaggerated confession and a candlelit dinner.”

Hoseok smiles, leans closer to Seokjin, lips almost touching. “That can still happen.”


	11. 12, yoonjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 8, 2016. Prompt: for the kiss meme!! yoonjin + laughing kiss ;u;

Yoongi suggests watching Cloverfield one day, their beds pushed together (Seokjin doesn’t understand why Yoongi insists on having two separate beds when they’re always pushed together and they’ve been living together for two years, but he doesn’t question it anymore) and the evening light trickling in from the window. Seokjin looks at him incredulously, eyes flitting from Yoongi and the laptop.

“Do you even know what Cloverfield is about?” He rests a hand on his chin and Yoongi shrugs.

“It looks interesting! And the summary didn’t sound too-”

“Yoongi, it’s a horror and thriller apocalyptic movie. I know you. You’re not going to be able to watch it.”

Yoongi huffs and Seokjin is suddenly reminded that he’s older than the other. Yoongi picks at a loose thread on their blanket and mumbles something Seokjin can’t hear. Seokjin nudges him and Yoongi shrugs again, glancing up to meet the elder’s gaze. It’s silent, save for the soft hum of the laptop.

Seokjin concedes with a sigh, dragging the laptop onto his lap and pulling up the movie on Netflix. Yoongi smiles and scoots closer to Seokjin on their beds, pulling the laptop over so it rests on both of their legs.

Seokjin can tell Yoongi’s regretting his movie choice when he flinches again, almost yelping out loud this time, his eyes straying from the screen. Seokjin bites his lip to contain his laughter when Yoongi pointedly stares out the window instead of at the movie, and outright bursts out laughing when a character screams in agony and the elder can feel Yoongi jump beside him.

Yoongi groans, covering his face with his hands as Seokjin pauses the movie, turning to coo at the red tips of Yoongi’s ears. Seokjin’s still letting out small hiccups of laughter and Yoongi shoves the elder away, his face red with embarrassment.

“Shut up, Seokjin. Her stomach _exploded,_ how am I _not_ supposed to freak out?”

“I didn’t.”

“Okay, whatever, I can’t watch the movie. Can you please just _stop laughing?_ ”

Seokjin immediately stops and Yoongi looks up, mildly confused. He’s met with the elder’s intent gaze and his breath catches in his throat when Seokjin pulls him closer by the waist, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin under his ear and murmuring, _“Make me.”_

Yoongi’s climbing onto Seokjin’s lap the next second, pushing away the laptop to the corner of the bed. They kiss, and Yoongi runs his tongue along Seokjin’s bottom lip, pressing closer to lick along the back of Seokjin’s teeth.

Yoongi pulls away, watches as the elder follows the movement with heavy lidded eyes. Yoongi reaches up, tracing his thumb over the bow of Seokjin’s lip, dragging his finger over the swell of it. He threads his fingers through Seokjin’s hair, marveling at the soft strands on his skin before kissing Seokjin again.

Seokjin’s hands slide up Yoongi’s shirt, his cold touch sending shivers down the younger’s spine. The setting sun paints the room in fading auburn and vermilion, the light emphasizing the warmth between Seokjin and Yoongi.


	12. 13, minjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 16, 2016. Prompt: Minjoon! 57!

Jimin watches as Namjoon spars with Hoseok, their staffs clashing. Namjoon catches Hoseok on the hip and Hoseok wavers, the elder using the opportunity to trip the other and point the staff under Hoseok’s chin, signaling the end of the fight.

Jimin trails behind as Namjoon and Hoseok walk off of the sectioned off area for training only. Hoseok turns, mouth open to speak, before noticing Jimin. A small smirk appears as he gathers his belongings more rapidly, bidding a quick goodbye to Namjoon and bowing to Jimin. The elder, confused, glances around and spots Jimin several steps behind.

“Your Highness,” Namjoon greets immediately. He bows and Jimin responds with a small nod.

“Namjoon.” Jimin fidgets with his fingers behind his back, a nervous habit of his. “You fight extremely well and I-”

“Formalities, my prince,” Namjoon reminds softly. “We wouldn’t want the people to suspect the royal prince confides in a mere knight.”

“S-sir.” Jimin stutters, and he feels all of the courage in him drain out.

“Your Highness,” Namjoon repeats, a smile on his face. “How can I be of service to you?”

“ **Teach me to fight** ,” Jimin blurts out before he can think twice.

Namjoon’s smile falls. “Prince, I am not allowed-”

“You can teach me in secret!” Jimin glances around before pulling Namjoon with him behind the cobblestone arch and wall surrounding the royal garden, a more secluded area. “I want to be able to truly protect my people, Namjoon, and I cannot do that when I have lessons on purely etiquette and speech.”

“My dear Prince Jimin,” Namjoon murmurs quietly, fingers itching to reach out for the younger, “it is my duty to protect you. I cannot condone your want to risk your life, no matter how noble the reason.”

“Namjoon.” Jimin steps closer to Namjoon, grabs one of the elder’s hands in both of his, “You and I know you will not be able to prevent me from doing this. I hoped you would aid me in my lessons, but even if I cannot convince you, I will find someone else who will help me. I _have_ to do this, Namjoon; I cannot let you throw yourself into danger for me.”

“That is my role in this kingdom,” Namjoon stresses, but Jimin can sense his resolve breaking. “I am to protect you at all costs, to throw myself at the most dangerous of things to keep you alive. I have to protect you.”

“And you can do that by teaching me to defend myself.”

Namjoon sighs, watches Jimin’s fingers nervously flit over Namjoon’s larger hand. “As you wish, Jimin.”


	13. yoonjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 9, 2016. Prompt: Yoonjin + #3!! (Most common argument?)

Yoongi tries to be as quiet as possible when he steps into their shared bedroom, but a lamp flicks on anyway and Yoongi sighs in defeat.

“It’s four in the _fucking_ morning, Yoongi, why were you still in the studio?”

Yoongi is about to shrug it off, give one of his usual half-assed excuses when he glances over and sees Seokjin’s face, the rare anger splayed blatantly across his features.

“You know what I do hyung,” Yoongi says slowly, “you know that there are times when you won’t see me for days on end because of what I do.”

There’s a pause. Yoongi searches Seokjin’s face and the elder’s eyes won’t meet his own.

“What if I’m not okay with that?”

Yoongi freezes. Panics, words tumbling out sharp, abrasive. Cold. “This is my _dream,_ Seokjin. You can’t expect me to drop all of this for you.”

The room is dimly lit but Yoongi still notices Seokjin flinching at the words. This time it’s different, though; Seokjin’s fingers clench around the fabric of his pants and he’s not submitting.

“Am I not important to you too? Am I expected to just accept that you would choose your music over me?” Yoongi opens his mouth but Seokjin holds up a hand, stopping him. “Let me be selfish this time. Who knows how many times I’ve allowed you to be.”

“That’s fucking _unfair,_ and you know it!” Yoongi clenches his fists but can’t help how his voice raises with his dread. “You can’t just make me choose like this!”

“I’m not asking you to!” The room becomes eerily silent, Seokjin’s words echoing in his eardrums. Seokjin takes in a particularly harsh breath and Yoongi realizes the elder is crying.

Seokjin starts again, softer. “I’m not asking you to choose. I never want you to choose. I want to be level with your music, to be loved and cared for as much as you love and care for your music.”

_I can do that,_ Yoongi thinks to himself, repeats again out loud. Seokjin lets out a sob, stepping over, bending and tucking himself under Yoongi’s chin as he murmurs apologizes into the skin of Seokjin’s neck.

Four days later, when Yoongi steps out into the bitter cold winter with a warm lunchbox from Seokjin and the elder’s despondent, knowing smile searing his memory, he knows they’ve gone right back to square one.


	14. 14, taejin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 16, 2016. Prompt: 25 + taejin ( ' v ' ) (“We can never be together” kiss)

Seokjin’s panting, the sharp breaths down his throat burning and he can barely speak. Taehyung is right beside him, tugging his arm, urging _come on, just a little longer._ The footsteps behind them match the rapid beating of the prince’s heart, and he takes in this moment, Taehyung’s fingers wrapped securely around his forearm, the younger’s extensive knowledge of the forest bringing them further and further away from his kingdom, before halting and pulling away from Taehyung.

Taehyung immediately turns, reaching out for Seokjin again but the latter flinches away.

“Seokjin, what’s wrong?” His breaths are labored and his eyes flicker around, catching any nearby noises. “I know you’re tired but if you can stay strong for just a little bit further-”

Seokjin shakes his head. “Tae, I can’t do this.”

“No, no, please don’t say that.” Taehyung steps closer, pulls them to a secluded area behind a giant willow tree. “You hate it there. They- they might even kill you for running off!”

“Tae, you don’t understand. They’ll never stop looking for me. We would constantly be on the run. I can’t- I can’t do that to you.”

“Hey, wait, look at me,” Taehyung rests a hand on Seokjin’s cheek, their gazes locking, “I would go through anything just to be with you and give you the life you want.”

Seokjin shakes his head again, and the burning in his throat isn’t from running too much this time. He blinks and tears run down his cheeks, spilling onto Taehyung’s hand. “I’m just not strong enough. There’s too much at stake.”

Silence speaks for a moment, the shout of guards and knights interrupting. Taehyung lets the words sink in, lets Seokjin’s decision fully twist and turn in his mind before he pulls Seokjin down those few centimeters and kisses him. There’s desperation in the way his mouth insistently presses against Seokjin, sorrow and acceptance in the way Seokjin easily opens his mouth for Taehyung. The prince’s hands grip Taehyung’s biceps, almost bruisingly, and Taehyung thumbs at the tears falling from Seokjin’s eyes.

When Seokjin breaks the kiss, Taehyung fully pulls away, stepping back. His heart thumps, slowly, to the fading footsteps of Seokjin as the prince walks back along the path they ran on.


	15. 15, yoonjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 17, 2016. Prompt: 20! yoonjin! <3 (20. Exhausted parents kiss)

Taehyung is finally asleep, his small arm curled protectively around his stuffed giraffe. Seokjin sighs in relief as he fully tucks his son in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before carefully stepping out of the room. Yoongi is in the living room, lightly patting Jimin’s back, swaying back and forth. He’s long since stopped crying, but he’s not asleep either, a small hand fisted in Yoongi’s shirt. Seokjin walks over into Jimin’s line of sight, cooing slightly and smiling when Jimin perks up.

“Hey big boy,” Seokjin whispers, and Yoongi stops his movements to watch the pair over his shoulder, “I think it’s bedtime, don’t you?”

Jimin shakes his head, tightening his hold on Yoongi.

“You wanna sleep with me and daddy today?” Jimin hesitates before nodding, soft and shy. “Come on, Jiminnie, it’s bedtime for all of us.”

By the time Jimin is changed into lighter sleepwear, he’s drowsy, yawning and unable to keep his eyes open for long. Seokjin carries Jimin to their bed first before Yoongi and Seokjin climb on.

Jimin twists around for a moment before huffing quietly. Yoongi chuckles and pulls Jimin onto his chest, his son immediately latching on, and a few minutes later, Jimin is asleep, comforted by the steady breathing of Yoongi. Seokjin watches fondly, reaching out to card his fingers through Yoongi’s hair, catching the younger’s attention.

Seokjin leans over and Yoongi meets him halfway, a steady hand on Jimin’s back to hold him in place. Seokjin smiles through the kiss, feeling the exhaustion of taking care of twins melt away as he remembers why it’s all worth it.

Seokjin pulls away first and Yoongi sleepily looks up at him. “I’ll go to Tae’s bed, you know he’ll start crying if he wakes up alone.” He kisses Yoongi again, on the cheek this time, and does the same to Jimin before getting up and tiptoeing his way to the other bedroom.


	16. 16, taekxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 17, 2016. Prompt: Leo and Lay, 25, because they're from different companies. (Anon due to shaaame) (25. “We can never be together” kiss)

The night is the only time they can meet in peace, away from the screaming fans and managers and other members. Yixing is already at their usual spot when Taekwoon arrives, pausing to take a breath before stepping over to the bench Yixing is sitting on.  
  
The brush of arms when Taekwoon sits down jolts Yixing, causing him to quickly turn and pull out an earbud. Taekwoon hears his own voice flood into the empty air and smiles when Yixing becomes flustered, hurriedly pausing his music.  
  
“You’re late.”  
  
“I am.” Taekwoon takes Yixing’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and bringing the younger’s hand to his lips. “I got caught up in business with the group.”  
  
Yixing’s breath stutters and he squeezes Taekwoon’s hand, glancing down at his lap. “We can’t do this anymore.”  
  
“You say that every time we meet up,” Taekwoon replies and Yixing shakes his head.  
  
“I mean it this time.”  
  
“You always say that too.” Yixing pulls his hand out of Taekwoon’s grip and he glances up.  
  
“Really. We can’t keep doing this anymore. You know we can’t. Dating secretly is already a challenge, but not only are we in different groups, we’re in different companies.” Yixing sighs, running a hand through his hair. “It’ll never work. _We’ll_ never work.”  
  
“Is this goodbye then?” Yixing nods, meeting Taekwoon’s gaze. “I wish…“  
  
“I know,” Yixing says softly. Taekwoon reaches for Yixing’s hand before deciding against it, glancing around before pulling Yixing close and kissing him. Yixing grips Taekwoon’s arms tightly, and when they pull away, neither moves, just breathing each other one last time.  
  
Yixing is the first to leave; Taekwoon watches as the other slowly steps away and stands up, walking in the opposite direction.


	17. 17, yoonjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 17, 2016. Prompt: 8, yoonjin (8. Seductive kiss)

_“Fuck,”_ Yoongi breathes out, stomach clenching as Seokjin trails a finger down his abdomen. Seokjin chuckles, his breath hot against Yoongi’s neck, causing shivers to run down his spine. Seokjin licks a line up Yoongi’s neck, sucking a dark mark where the younger’s neck and jaw meet.

Yoongi gasps, can feel the sticky, vibrantly red lipstick leave its mark around his new hickey. His fingers wind their way around Seokjin’s bleached blonde hair, tugging lightly when Seokjin skims his fingers along the waistband of Yoongi’s boxers.

Seokjin pulls back and Yoongi admires the red lipstick smudged around the elder’s lips, the contrast of the bright color on Seokjin’s pale skin, and drags Seokjin down for a kiss, pressing harshly before loosening his hold.

Seokjin responds in kind, strengthening his grip on Yoongi’s hips and easily pushing into Yoongi’s mouth. His tongue runs along the back of the younger’s teeth and he readily swallows down the groan Yoongi emits. Seokjin pulls back slightly, tugging Yoongi’s bottom lip between his teeth before pressing another kiss on his lips and more along Yoongi’s throat.

“Stop- ah- stop teasing,” Yoongi forces out, hands finding Seokjin’s hair again as the elder presses kisses lower and lower. Seokjin smirks, looking absolutely devilish with the red smeared over his lips and Yoongi knows he doesn’t look any better, his shirt half unbuttoned and red lip prints covering his neck and collarbones.

“As you wish.”


	18. 18, sukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 18, 2016. Prompt: i missed you kiss sukai

Jongin waits anxiously at the airport, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. It’s been way too many weeks bleeding into months since Jongin had been with Junmyeon, had been able to touch and hold him. He feels idiotic with the _Mr. Kim_ poster in his hands, but Baekhyun had insisted that it was romantic and Junmyeon would love it.

So now he stands, an entirely too glittery and neon colored poster made by Baekhyun and Jongdae at his side.

And he waits.

He waits for so long that he almost dozes off in his seat, the poster resting on the side. Jongin perks up at the announcement regarding Junmyeon’s flight, but deflates when he hears it’s been delayed.

Jongin doesn’t even realize he fell asleep until someone jolts him awake with a tap on his shoulder. Jongin blearily looks up at the other and gasps when he sees Junmyeon hovering over him.

“Jun, oh my god,” Jongin’s eyes flicker to the windows, “it’s so late! What happened?” He pauses. “How did you find me?”

“Bad weather, nothing too serious though.” Junmyeon adjusts the bag over his shoulder and glances down at the neon yellow poster wedged between the seats. “And it’s hard to miss something like _that._ ”

Jongin flushes, immediately blurting out, “It was Baekhyun’s idea!”

Junmyeon just hums in response, taking a seat next to Jongin. The younger sighs, reaching for Junmyeon’s hand and entwining their fingers. “I missed you.”

Junmyeon smiles, softly, pulling Jongin’s face close with his thumb and forefinger on the other’s chin. They share a brief kiss, a gentle slide of lips before Junmyeon pulls away, but Jongin grabs the elder’s nape and kisses him more properly, sinking his teeth into Junmyeon’s bottom lip before licking over it. They break for a breath, both grinning and Junmyeon squeezes Jongin’s hand slightly.

“I’ve missed you too.”


	19. 19, jihope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 18, 2016. Prompt: Jihope 17 Kiss??? (17. Shy kiss)

The moonlight glints against the still pond in front of them, serving as the only source of light. Hoseok glances to his side, biting his lip out of habit as he gauges Jimin’s reaction.

“This is such a beautiful place,” Jimin comments, his voice filled with unfiltered awe. His eyes flick over the entire area, from the liquid black water beneath to the drooping trees with buds of wisteria emerging.

Hoseok lets out a relieved breath. “I stumbled across it when I got lost several years ago. I always find my inspiration for music here.”

Jimin grins, eyes crinkling into little crescents and Hoseok’s heart stutters in his chest. “Thank you for sharing this place with me.”

“Hey,” Hoseok fumbles out after several moments of silence, the word cutting harshly through the tranquillity, making Hoseok flinch, “I know we’ve only been dating for a while but can I… can I-”

Jimin stops him with a small laugh, tugging Hoseok close by his arm. “You don’t have to ask to kiss me.”

Hoseok flushes, reddens even more when Jimin’s eyes slip closed and he leans forward. He gulps, reaching out to cup Jimin’s cheek, and tentatively slots their mouths together, pulling away just a few moments later.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jimin murmurs, smiling, bringing Hoseok closer for another kiss.


	20. 20, yoonjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 19, 2016. Prompt: 8 & 16 yoonjin (8. Seductive kiss; 16. French kiss)

Adrenaline runs through Yoongi’s veins as he presses Seokjin against the wall, kissing him, drawing harsh lines down his back. Yoongi takes the opportunity to run his tongue along the inside of Seokjin’s mouth when the elder gasps at the younger’s nails digging into his skin.

“You look so good today,” Yoongi breathes against Seokjin’s mouth, pushing the unbuttoned black button down off the elder’s broad shoulders.

“Can’t say the same for you,” Seokjin teases, tugging both the sunset-colored shirt and the white long sleeve underneath over Yoongi’s head.

“They used all of the good clothing on you,” and Yoongi leans in to suck on Seokjin’s bottom lip, licking over it as he toys with the buckle on Seokjin’s belt. He unfastens it, fingers shifting to barely run under the top of the elder’s skinny jeans, Seokjin’s throat visibly bobbing.

“They didn’t want those hideous patterns to outshine my hair,” Seokjin grins, smug as Yoongi’s eyes flick to Seokjin’s blonde head.

“Nothing can outshine that,” and he’s right, if he’s talking from his own experience; Yoongi hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of the elder ever since he had waltzed into their shared room with a head full of blonde hair, smelling of bleach and shampoo. He still is strangely fascinated by it, gaze finding its way to Seokjin’s hair, fingers winding around the strands and tugging.

And Yoongi does just that, pulling Seokjin in by his nape to kiss the smug look on his face away.


	21. 21, namjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 19, 2016. Prompt: Namjin 4!! (4. Awkward kiss)

Okay, so maybe Namjoon really should’ve listened to Jimin’s advice when he said a candlelight dinner was a bad idea.

He didn’t set anything on _fire,_ thankfully, but he’d blown out the candles ten minutes into the dinner and now the room was completely pitch black. So, here they are, sitting in the dark and Seokjin’s hiccuping laugh echoing in the room as Namjoon’s cheeks burn, embarrassment gracing his features.

“I ruin everything,” Namjoon bemoans, covering his face with his hands. He’s lucky the dinner Jungkook helped make (read: made entirely) didn’t go wrong.

Seokjin’s hand somehow finds Namjoon’s in the dark, holding it tightly. “At least you tried, and that’s the most important part. This is really sweet of you to think of.”

Namjoon sighs, flips his hand so his palm slides against Seokjin’s. “I should go open the lights.”

Seokjin’s fingers wrap around his wrist. “Nah, I like this. Haven’t you ever heard of that restaurant that has their diners eat in the dark? It creates a more intimate atmosphere.”

Namjoon flushes for an entirely different reason, ducking his head. “I can’t see anything though.”

“That’s okay.” Namjoon hears slight shuffling, a clink when a plate hits the glass cup, and takes in a surprised gasp when he can feel Seokjin’s breath on his forehead. He tilts his head back as Seokjin leans in, chuckling when the elder’s lips hit his cheekbone. A little further down and Seokjin kisses the corner of Namjoon’s mouth. Seokjin laughs, moving to place both hands on either side of Namjoon’s face, brushing a thumb over the younger’s bottom lip before finally kissing him on the lips.


	22. 22, jikook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 20, 2016. Prompt: Jikook 21 (21. Jealous kiss)

“Kookie, do you want to get ice cream with us?” Jungkook tries to school his expression as his eyes flick to Taehyung’s arm lazily wrapped around Jimin’s waist. He tightens his grip on the wooden spoon in his hand and shakes his head. Jimin pouts and Seokjin watches in the kitchen with an amused smile on his face.

“He’s lying. Jungkook will go.” Jungkook shoots Seokjin a look and the elder grins innocently. Jimin breaks into a smile, wiggling his fingers until Jungkook steps over and takes his hand. Their fingers entwine automatically and Taehyung snickers at Jimin’s other side.

At the shop, Taehyung sits opposite of Jimin and Jungkook at the booth, and Jungkook resists the urge to throttle Taehyung when he sends him a smug smirk. Jimin keeps a constant hand on Jungkook’s thigh, drawing absentminded circles into the material of his jeans. Jimin does most of the talking with Taehyung, excitedly talking about their upcoming vacation. Jungkook is mostly occupied with glaring a hole into Taehyung’s head, inputting his comments only once in a while.

As they walk back to their apartment, Taehyung offers to carry Jimin on his back and the elder readily accepts, his laughter ringing as Taehyung struggles to hold Jimin up. Jungkook huffs on the side, a smile cracking only when Jimin grins at him. Taehyung finally puts Jimin down, exaggeratedly panting and walking in front of the pair.

Jimin nudges Jungkook’s shoulder, catching his attention. “What’s up with you today? Did something happen?”

Jungkook is silent, just grabbing Jimin’s hand and tugging him close. He slows to a stop and Jimin stands next to him; Jimin gently brushes the fringe from Jungkook’s forehead, a questioning look on his face. He locks eyes with the younger, asking softly, “What’s wrong?”

Suddenly, Jungkook pulls Jimin into a kiss, the latter letting out a small surprised yelp. Jimin relaxes into it immediately, however, his hand coming up to fist Jungkook’s shirt, tiptoeing to press closer and letting Jungkook take the lead. The younger wraps his arm around Jimin’s waist, nipping at his lip before running his tongue over it. He pulls away slightly, holding Jimin close.

“You’re mine, right?” Jungkook murmurs, and Jimin’s hand on the younger’s shirt moves up to rest at his nape.

“Of course, just like how you’re mine.” and Jimin smiles, soft and sweet, his eyes curving into thin crescents.


	23. 23, minjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 21, 2016. Prompt: Minjoon 18 please (18. Surprised kiss)

This date is going _horribly._ Namjoon has somehow spilled water on his date, spilled wine on _himself,_ tripped and barely managed to catch himself, and almost brought the entire table crashing when he stepped on the tablecloth.

Jimin, thankfully, is very forgiving, giggling at Namjoon’s clumsiness and preventing a disaster when needed. Namjoon finds himself just a bit infatuated and curses himself for ruining any and all chances to be with Jimin.

But then Jimin’s holding his hand after they leave the restaurant, Namjoon paying the entire bill- it was the least he could do for his destruction- and pulling the elder into a nearby park.

“I don’t want this night to end yet,” Jimin admits, sheepish, shifting his hand to lace their fingers together. Namjoon nods in agreement, attempting to hide his shock and marveling at the feel of his larger hand enveloping Jimin’s much smaller one.

After a few minutes of silence, their hands swinging between them as they walk, Namjoon blurts out, “Why do you like me?”

Jimin barks out a surprised laugh, squeezing Namjoon’s hand. He hums, slowing to a stop and facing the elder. “You mean well. You’re clumsy and destructive but it’s not on purpose. You try really hard and I like that.” Jimin grins, tilting his head back to meet Namjoon’s eyes. “You also look really good in a white button down, even if you have a giant wine stain on it.”

“Oh,” Namjoon replies dumbly, his heart rate kicking up a notch. Jimin bites his lip, a wide smile breaking and laughter at the corner of his lips. They stand in silence for a few beats before Jimin tugs Namjoon down by the collar of his shirt, kissing him, and Namjoon immediately presses back, splaying his free hand on the small of Jimin’s back. They pull away moments later, both grinning widely.

“You took too long and I got impatient,” Jimin states, breathless.

“That- that is perfectly fine,” Namjoon stumbles out, and Jimin huffs out a bit of laughter before reaching up and kissing Namjoon again.


	24. 24, taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 22, 2016. Prompt: Can you do 16 with taekook? (16. French kiss)

They’re already making out on the bed, Jungkook’s shirt hiked to under his armpits as Taehyung’s hands roam his torso, Jungkook’s hands burrowed in Taehyung’s fiery red hair. Jungkook’s leg is thrown over Taehyung’s waist and he moans when Taehyung easily runs his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Taehyung runs his fingers over Jungkook’s stomach, outlining the faint abs and mapping the contours of the younger’s skin. His fingers dance along Jungkook’s spine and the latter tugs on Taehyung’s hair, pulling them apart for a breath. Jungkook’s eyes flick to the elder’s swollen, red lips when he licks over them and Taehyung’s hands slow their movements until they’re brushing along the skin over Jungkook’s ribs.

“Not today?” Taehyung inquires quietly, locking eyes with Jungkook. He shakes his head before tugging Taehyung closer, brushing noses before pressing his lips to the other’s. This kiss is unhurried, an easy slide of lips, and Taehyung’s fingers tap out a rapid pattern on Jungkook’s waist.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Jungkook breathes out when he pulls away, and Taehyung grins, pecking the younger’s nose before climbing off the bed and searching for his stash of DVDs.


End file.
